Try That Again
by LitNiche
Summary: One shots of the various ways Femshep could have proposed to Liara. So far there's a prologue to set this up-the different proposals will follow.


Prologue:

Shepard rounded the corner after stepping out of the lift onto the crew deck and made her way to the guns in a light jog. When the door swooshed open for her at the top of the stairs she looked around for Garrus. Not seeing him right away, she ducked a bit to peer down the narrow pathways built for easy calibration. She saw him underneath, predictably calibrating.

"Garrus!" she called out above the humming roar created by the engine room below, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Ow!" Garrus shouted as he bonked his head on the guns. "Damn it, Shepard," he muttered.

Shepard merely chuckled.

Garrus emerged and dusted his hands. "Sometimes you have to really get up in these guns to get them properly calibrated."

"Sure," Shepard shrugged, a grin plastered on her face.

"Sooo…" Garrus smirked at her. "Scuttlebutt says you have some news."

Shepard frowned. "Who told you?"

"Who do you think?" he rocked his head toward her in a turian equivalent of a sarcastically raised brow.

"Tali," they said together and laughed.

"Yeah," Shepard continued. "So I've asked Tali to be a witness—you'll be there to keep my shit together too right?"

"Of course, Shepard. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shepard grinned again. "Good. Well, that's all. I'll—"

"Hang on, Shepard," Garrus stopped her mid-step, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I uh…I'm no good at this personal…emotional stuff, but…I'm really happy for you both. I can't think of any two people in this galaxy that deserve happiness and each other more."

Shepard smiled at him warmly. "Garrus…Actually, I can," she smirked.

Garrus tilted his head in question.

"You and Tali. I hope that works out, Garrus. I love you both and you both deserve the happiness I have with Liara."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, picking up on one of Shepard's ticks. "Uh…thanks, Shepard."

"Anyway…" Shepard said. She rubbed the back of her neck, mirroring his awkwardness.

"So how'd you ask her?" he changed the subject.

Shepard shrugged. "I just asked her."

"No cannons spewing out fireworks that spelled out the question in the skyline of the Presidium commons? No mock kidnappings? You at least got her something, right? What do humans do—a ring, right?"

"Yeah, but no," Shepard sighed. "I wish I had the time and ability to think about something other than the war, but—"

"Did you tell Tali how you did it?"

"No."

"Good. She'd kill you for not being more romantic. Me? I'm grateful. Means whatever I do for Tali will look amazing next to yours."

"Oh come on," Shepard said in protest. "Even if I _did _plan some elaborate proposal, she's the _Shadow Broker_. I couldn't surprise her if I wanted to."

"Sure sure," Garrus shook his head in mock disapproval. "Tell it to the conclave, Shepard. Hold on, I haven't asked—she said 'yes' right?"

"I believe her exact words were 'you're extremely lucky I feel the same way,' after I told her I wanted to spend my life with her."

"Ah," Garrus smirked. "Just like her to harass you a bit in the middle of a proposal."

"That's my girl," Shepard said proudly with a chuckle. "She kept insisting on calling us 'friends' up until I proposed to her. I think she was egging on some sort of commitment. That or she was too shy to assume we were more. That asari is complex."

"Well then you're well matched," Garrus laughed. "Commander I Came Back From the Dead."

Shepard's eyes became foggy as she looked into a non-existent distance. "Only because she made sure of it." She shook her head to clear her vision and return to reality. "Shit, I need to do the proposal again—something bigger, better. It needs to romance the heck out of her. Plus, I didn't actually say the words 'will you marry me' or 'will you bond with me for eternity'."

Garrus chuckled. "Don't look at me. You know who to talk to."

"Tali," they said together again and laughed once more.

"Right," Shepard nodded. "Thanks, Garrus. I should go."

Garrus gave her a casual salute as she jogged away. She would make sure that this time she'd give Liara the perfect proposal.

_A/N: So this was meant to sort of set it up- alternate proposals to the canon one will follow in the next chapters :)_  
><em>What'd you think so far?<em>


End file.
